Nos rêves passés
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Les jeunes bladers ont grandi et le monde autour d'eux a changé. Ginga voit ses amis s'éloigner petit à petit de la gloire des combats pour emprunter des chemins bien différents. Lorsque son rival revient d'un de ses fameux entraînements pour le défier, Ginga voit là l'occasion de renouer avec sa passion, mais lui aussi a quelque chose de différent.


**Disclaimer:** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Salut :) Cette idée d'OS traîne depuis 2016 mais je viens de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Nos rêves passés**

Ginga, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé, était étendu sur la pente herbeuse près du canal. Il laissait son regard se perdre au milieu des innombrables étoiles qui brillaient comme autant de rêves et de preuves d'amitié, au cœur d'un univers sans limites. Un monde empli d'étoiles, de constellations et de galaxies qu'il ne se lassait pas de contempler. Un monde qui représentait parfaitement le Beyblade et les liens qu'il créait.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Parcourir le monde avec ses amis n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, malheureusement. De nouvelles responsabilités se présentaient à eux et les éloignaient les uns des autres. Pire. Éloignaient la plupart d'entre eux du monde du Beyblade. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, bien entendu, seulement, ils n'y seraient plus autant liés qu'avant. Pour la plupart, le Beyblade resterait un magnifique souvenir d'enfance ou d'adolescence. Un lien qui leur a permis de faire des rencontres uniques et de vivre des aventures formidables.

Sauf pour lui. Il resterait toujours un blader, même s'il ne participerait plus aux tournois officiels. Quel intérêt s'il ne pouvait y affronter ses amis et que ses potentiels adversaires ne le traitent pas comme un blader à vaincre mais comme un héros à admirer ?

Ginga tenta de reprendre la maîtrise sur ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas la tournure négative qu'elles prenaient. Il existait de bons côtés, aussi. Par exemple, demain, il se réunirait avec plusieurs de ses amis pour partager un déjeuner et des histoires. Ce serait un excellent moment. Ça l'était toujours.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Ginga savourait cet instant de tranquillité. Il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui depuis cette histoire de bladers légendaires. La quête en elle-même leur avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, même s'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir poursuivie. Puis, après leur victoire contre Némésis, l'AMBB l'avait convaincu d'aller d'interview en interview pour raconter tout ce qui était arrivé. Entre temps, Madoka avait terminé de réparer les toupies et la plupart de leurs amis étaient repartis chez eux. Sauf Kyoya qui en avait profité pour enfin le défier. Ils avaient fait un duel mémorable comme toujours. Duel qui s'était achevé par un match nul. Encore.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Son rival était parti s'entraîner. Il ne tarderait pas à revenir pour le défier à nouveau et tenter de les départager. Il devait se tenir prêt.

Des pas réguliers contre l'asphalte brisèrent sa quiétude. Ginga s'assit, quelque peu étonné, et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Qui pouvait se promener à une heure pareille ?

Sa surprise s'effaça au profit de la joie quand il vit la silhouette de Kyoya se distinguer de l'ombre. Il se doutait qu'il était sur le point de finir son entraînement mais il ne pensait pas le revoir aussitôt.

Kyoya continuait d'avancer, sans donner l'impression de l'avoir remarqué. Ginga trouva ce détail étrange. D'habitude, grâce à son instinct quasi-animal, son rival remarquait les moindres détails de son environnement, même les personnes les mieux camouflées. Et, d'après Madoka, il était encore plus sensible à sa présence : il pouvait le repérer au milieu d'une foule entière. Peut-être qu'il était juste un peu fatigué. Il avait dû passer les dernières semaines à s'entraîner sans relâche, dans des conditions difficiles. Ce serait tout à fait normal.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre que Kyoya.

Ginga leva la main.

\- Hé ! l'interpella-t-il.

Kyoya s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Le cœur de Ginga se serra. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de leur habituel éclat acéré et sauvage qui s'accentuait toujours lors de leurs duels. Au contraire. Ils étaient vagues, ternes. Il avait l'air trop calme, presque éteint. Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit. Il aurait voulu se lever et se précipiter vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il se retint. Il risquait d'énerver Kyoya en agissant ainsi.

\- Tu viens ? lui proposa-t-il.

Kyoya le fixa, sans rien faire. Ginga laissa son bras retomber sur l'herbe. Peut-être que son rival ne voulait même pas passer une seconde à ses côtés. L'idée était douloureuse mais pas improbable. Il était d'une nature si solitaire... Mais comment Ginga pouvait espérer l'aider si Kyoya ne supportait même pas sa compagnie ?

Kyoya se remit en marche et, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa simple proximité rassura Ginga qui réfléchit au moyen de l'aider sans le vexer. Avec n'importe quel autre de ses amis, le problème aurait été vite réglé : une simple discussion aurait suffi à trouver une solution. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Il fallait _discuter_.

\- Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens juste d'arriver.

Ils replongèrent aussitôt dans le silence, sans que ce soit gênant ou désagréable. Ginga surveillait Kyoya du coin de l'œil mais il semblait aller mieux. Apparemment, son état n'avait été que passager. Ce constat le soulageait. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez Madoka ? lança Kyoya.

\- Si, mais...

Ginga se laissa tomber en arrière. Son dos heurta doucement le coussin moelleux de l'herbe. Il tendit une main vers le ciel et le présenta d'un geste.

\- Je voulais regarder les étoiles.

Il tourna la tête vers Kyoya qui avait le nez levé vers le ciel.

\- Ça te dirait de les regarder avec moi ?

\- Je les vois très bien d'ici.

Ginga étendit son bras à côté de lui en faisant la moue. La réplique de Kyoya cassait un peu l'ambiance mais ça lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vexer ou s'en réjouir. Ça prouvait qu'il n'allait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait cru tout d'abord. D'un autre côté, regarder les étoiles aux côtés d'amis était tellement plus amusant.

Une forme dans le ciel attira son regard. Une constellation qu'il connaissait bien. Il sourit. La soirée promettait de s'améliorer.

\- Il y a Leone, déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Kyoya s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il cherchait sa constellation. Son air curieux radoucissait tant son expression qu'il sembla le rajeunir. Il avait l'air bien trop sérieux et renfrogné le reste du temps.

Ginga tapota l'herbe à côté de lui.

\- Je peux te montrer où il est si tu veux.

Kyoya hésita un instant puis se laissa convaincre. Il s'étendit auprès de lui, les mains croisés sur son ventre.

\- Alors ?

Derrière l'agacement, Ginga parvenait à déceler de l'impatience dans sa voix. Son sourire s'accentua quand il lui montra la place de Leone. Kyoya pencha la tête sur le côté pour partager son point de vue.

\- Tu le vois ?

Kyoya opina silencieusement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés chatouillèrent la joue de Ginga qui se tourna vers lui. Le regard de Kyoya s'était de nouveau assombri. Ginga ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il reposa son regard dans les étoiles pour y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas dévisager son rival trop longtemps s'il ne voulait pas attirer son attention.

Il appuya machinalement sa tête contre celle de Kyoya. Ce dernier l'écarta d'une main et s'assit brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ginga s'assit à son tour, agacé. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Kyoya n'avait pas à s'énerver contre lui comme ça. Il allait répliquer mais ses paroles mordantes moururent sur ses lèvres. C'était tout à fait le genre de Kyoya de réagir ainsi. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait mieux ? Il l'avait cru plus tôt mais ça s'était révélé inexact. Un moment, il se comportait normalement, celui d'après, son humeur s'assombrissait. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Kyoya soupira hargneusement, le poing serré sur l'herbe.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Ginga. C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de te comporter bizarrement !

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir. N'importe qui d'autre se serait rétracté mais Ginga ne se laissait pas intimider pour si peu. Il se pencha vers Kyoya qui se contenta de grogner.

\- Ose me dire le contraire, le défia-t-il. T'es étrange depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

Ils se toisèrent. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Ginga était surpris qu'il ne réplique pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas réagir immédiatement. Lui-même sentit sa volonté vaciller. Il détestait se disputer avec lui. Il voulut s'excuser mais Kyoya se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Kyoya ?

L'interpellé darda sur lui un regard si froid qu'il le pétrifia. Il le regardait comme un étranger, pas comme un rival agaçant. Encore moins comme son rival.

\- Prépare-toi pour notre prochain combat.

Et il s'éloigna. Aussi simplement que ça. Ginga le dévisagea, sans savoir comment réagir, puis se leva avec tant de précipitation qu'il manqua de tomber. Il remonta la route à grands pas.

\- Attends !

Kyoya continua d'avancer. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre beaucoup d'avance. Ginga put le rejoindre en quelques foulées. Il attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Kyoya dégagea son bras d'un geste, lui faisant mal à la main. Il se retourna agressivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?!

\- Juste savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et partit. Cette fois, Ginga n'eut pas le courage de le suivre. Tout se passait si bien... il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Kyoya avait un problème et il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour les partager avec lui ou alors était trop fier pour lui demander son aide.

\- Kyoya... murmura-t-il.

Il voulait l'aider. Il le devait. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Kyoya ne le laisserait jamais l'épauler, même s'il en avait besoin. Il était trop fier et trop solitaire, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il préférerait souffrir, voire pire, qu'avouer sa faiblesse. Car c'était sûrement ainsi qu'il considérait la situation. Ginga ne pouvait qu'attendre et observer. Pour l'instant du moins.

Du coin de l'œil, il apercevait toujours les étoiles. Il les ignora et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le B-Pit. Il n'avait pas le cœur à les observer plus longtemps ce soir.

Il traversa les rues désertes de Bey-City, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait attention à rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas comment pousser Kyoya à se confier, ni comment l'aider sans risquer de détruire leur amitié. Car ils étaient amis, quoi que son rival prétendait. Enfin... c'était ce que Ginga croyait jusqu'à ce soir.

Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que c'était fini. Que Kyoya ne le considérait même plus comme son rival.

Ginga secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il exagérait. Kyoya et lui avaient eu de nombreux désaccords depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Pendant qu'il dirigeait les Chasseurs de tête, quand il avait fait partie de la Nébuleuse Noire, pendant les championnats du monde ou encore la quête des bladers légendaires... Pourtant, ils avaient toujours fini par s'entendre. Il s'inquiétait certainement pour rien. Ça ne signifiait sans doute rien. Kyoya s'agaçait souvent et très facilement. Ça faisait partie de sa personnalité. Si Yû avait assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure, il aurait déclaré qu'il gâchait l'ambiance et aurait mis cela sur le compte de son attitude de "grand méchant blader".

Peut-être qu'il aurait eu raison.

Sa maigre tentative de réconfort ne fonctionna pas : Kyoya n'allait pas bien et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son caractère.

Ginga entra dans le B-Pit. Étonnamment, malgré l'heure tardive, Madoka se tenait derrière le comptoir, concentrée sur un objet qu'elle manipulait. Sûrement une toupie.

Il tenta de se composer un air heureux – ou du moins neutre – pour ne pas l'alerter. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde se mette à s'inquiéter. Il abandonna l'idée immédiatement. Il n'était pas doué pour jouer la comédie et encore moins pour cacher quelque chose. En plus, c'était exactement ce qu'il reprochait à Kyoya.

Madoka leva la tête de son travail, surprise.

\- Tu es déjà revenu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué.

Il avança jusqu'à son amie et vit qu'elle réparait Leone.

\- Tu as manqué Kyoya de peu.

\- Il est venu ici ?

Il n'avait pas envie de lui avouer qu'il l'avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se rendrait tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui. Il m'a confié Leone.

Les sourcils de Madoka se froncèrent.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Ginga.

\- Eh bien... Il m'a juste confiée Leone. D'habitude, il se montre très énervant. Il me dit que je dois me dépêcher, que je dois le lui rendre le lendemain au plus tard. Et là...

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur la toupie émeraude.

\- Et là ?

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle. Il m'a juste demandée de le prévenir quand j'aurai fini de le réparer.

L'inquiétude de Ginga augmenta d'un cran. Ce genre de réaction ne ressemblait pas du tout à son rival. Il allait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Il est prêt à patienter ? demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

Madoka opina.

\- C'est ce qu'il a laissé entendre.

\- Tu sais où il est allé ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Comment peux-tu lui rendre Leone alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas laissée le temps de lui demander.

Ginga plongea dans un silence songeur. Il devait trouver un moyen d'aider Kyoya au plus vite. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit noire était seulement adoucie par la lumière des réverbères. Il ne pouvait pas partir à sa recherche maintenant. Il était fatigué et son rival pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il ne le retrouverait pas avant de longues heures. En plus, Kyoya lui en voulait sûrement encore pour leur altercation plus tôt.

\- Ginga ?

Il reporta son attention sur son amie.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler demain.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire.

Ginga descendit au sous-sol. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, complètement épuisé. Il n'avait même pas la force de remonter la couverture sur lui. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

XXX

\- Ginga. Ginga !

Le rouquin s'éveilla péniblement. Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Il avait tellement mal dormi. Son sommeil avait été envahi de rêves désagréables. Il avait vu Leone pleurer. Leone tout dévaster sur son passage. Leone rugir avec fureur. Ces états s'étaient succédé sans fin. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'apaiser. En fait, il était resté debout, sans pouvoir bouger, simple spectateur des événements. Il n'avait même pas pu parler.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ton père t'a appelé, répondit Madoka. Il a dit que c'est urgent.

Ginga ouvrit les yeux. La technicienne se tenait en face de lui. D'épaisses cernes prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que lui. Elle étouffa un bâillement. Elle lui montra la table sur lequel son ordinateur était ouvert.

\- Je te laisse l'ordi ici. Je vais retourner réparer Leone. On ne sait jamais. Ça prendra peut-être à Kyoya de venir le chercher aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as passé la nuit à le réparer ?

Madoka haussa les épaules.

\- C'est la même affaire que pour Pegasus. Vous les poussez à l'extrême.

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne laissait même pas transparaître de reproche dans son ton.

Elle quitta la pièce en s'étirant. Ginga attendit qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision pour se lever. Il fit le tour de la table et se plaça face à l'ordinateur. Le visage de son père occupait l'écran. Son air grave indiquait qu'il n'avait pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ginga aurait eu du mal à faire semblant de ressentir de la joie. Le problème Kyoya n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis la veille et le préoccupait de plus en plus. Il ne trouvait pas de solution.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

\- J'ai... une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Koma a été attaqué ?

Des tas d'hypothèses, plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres, se formèrent dans son esprit. Ce devait être grave pour que son père prenne la peine de le contacter et qu'il l'énonce avec autant de précautions.

\- Non, non. Rien de tout cela. Ce n'est pas si grave. Enfin, si, c'est grave. Terrible même. Mais personne n'a été blessé.

Puis, dans un souffle :

\- Pour l'instant.

Ginga ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Si personne n'était blessé ou en danger immédiat, l'AMBB devrait s'occuper du problème. C'était son rôle après tout. Il avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Il devait trouver un moyen de redonner à Kyoya sa hargne habituelle. Personne ne s'en occuperait à sa place.

Alors qu'il allait le dire à son père, Ryo reprit la parole.

\- C'est Doji. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il est revenu.

L'information percuta l'esprit de Ginga. Il ne parvint pas à l'assimiler immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- L'AMBB a des raisons de croire que Doji est revenu. J'en ai la certitude.

Ginga chercha un doute, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, dans le regard de son père mais il brillait d'une assurance sans failles. Ginga ferma les yeux un instant. Ses priorités changeaient. Ça lui faisait mal mais Kyoya n'avait plus la première place sur sa liste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Nous avons des preuves de ses actions. Enfin, l'AMBB n'est pas encore prête à l'admettre. Les actions de la Nébuleuse Noire sont encore très présentes dans les esprits.

\- Où il est ?

Son père secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu en sauras plus.

\- Bien sûr.

Ryo se tourna vers quelqu'un que Ginga ne voyait pas. Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien. Son père hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- J'ai du travail. Je te recontacterai.

Il coupa la communication. Ginga resta debout quelques secondes supplémentaires, les yeux fixés sur l'écran bleu. Il pensait que Doji était mort. Il ne l'imaginait pas surgir de nouveau dans sa vie pour la chambouler. À chaque fois qu'il était certain de l'avoir vaincu, il réapparaissait. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne l'arrêterait jamais définitivement.

Ginga monta les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Pas alors que son ennemi conspirait dans l'ombre. Qui pouvait deviner ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même ?

Il atteignit la boutique. Derrière le comptoir, Madoka terminait les dernières réparations de Leone. Elle lâcha ses outils, prit une loupe et fit tourner le bey entre ses doigts. Elle l'examina minutieusement. Ginga l'observa en silence. Finalement, elle posa Leone sur le comptoir et soupira.

\- Tu as réussi ?

Madoka sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, tu étais là.

Ginga s'approcha du comptoir. Elle lui montra la toupie rutilante.

\- Je crois que j'ai battu mon record.

Le rouquin regarda Leone. S'il demandait à Madoka de le laisser l'apporter à Kyoya, ce dernier ne pourrait pas éviter une confrontation directe. C'était tentant. Terriblement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce serait injuste envers son rival. Ce serait cruel même d'essayer de se servir de sa toupie pour l'atteindre. De plus, il avait maintenant le problème Doji sur les bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait être mieux.

Il devait faire passer un type pourri jusqu'à la moelle avant un de ses amis les plus chers. Son poing se serra. Ses amis étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser en arrière. C'était douloureux mais Kyoya pourrait comprendre. Il détestait Doji autant que lui.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Kyoya détestait Doji autant que lui. C'était peut-être ça la solution ! Ginga pourrait lui proposer de venir le traquer avec lui. Ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Ginga était sûr que Kyoya apprécierait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr – on parlait de Kyoya après tout – mais ça l'aiderait. Il en était certain.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé un moyen de régler les deux problèmes, sans laisser l'un avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

\- À tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ginga quitta la boutique en courant, porté par les ailes de l'enthousiasme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Kyoya.

\- Attends ! cria Madoka. Tu viendras à la réunion ?

Il l'avait presque oubliée.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il avant de reprendre sa course.

Il ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec ses amis. Il les avait vu trop rarement ces derniers temps.

L'enthousiasme de Ginga s'essouffla alors que son allure ralentissait. Il les avait vu de plus en plus rarement en fait. Ils ne passaient presque plus de temps ensemble désormais, alors qu'avant ils ne se quittaient presque jamais. Ils s'éloignaient lentement. Ça s'était fait si subrepticement qu'il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Il avait l'impression de prendre un coup. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une fête d'adieu ?

\- Salut Ginga !

L'interpellé leva la tête. Kenta venait dans sa direction, souriant. Il avait bien grandi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- Kenta. Tu vas à la boutique de Madoka ?

\- Oui. Je vais l'aider avec l'inventaire.

\- Bonne chance. Ça ne va pas être simple.

Le propriétaire de Sagittario rit. Ginga lui adressa un sourire avant de se remettre en route. Il ne perdait pas son objectif de vue.

\- Au fait, tu sais que Masamune ne viendra pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce soir. Il doit s'occuper du Dungeon avec King, Toby et Zeo. Il y a de plus en plus de bladers qui s'y inscrivent et ils n'ont pas encore réussi à s'organiser en conséquence.

\- Oh... OK.

De toute façon, il ne savait même pas que Masamune était censé venir à leur réunion.

\- On ne sera que les participants à l'Ultime Bataille à venir ?

\- Je crois.

Il n'entendait pas beaucoup de certitudes en ce moment. Au moins, même quand Kyoya allait mal, il ne montrait aucune hésitation. Cette attitude assurée en toutes circonstances avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Kenta et lui se séparèrent, partant chacun dans une direction opposée.

Ginga explora les rives du fleuve. C'était un endroit isolé, offrant beaucoup d'espace et avec peu de personnes. Un endroit comme Kyoya les aimait. Un endroit que lui-même adorait.

Ne voyant pas son rival, il décida de fouiller les hangars abandonnés présents sur les quais. Il les trouvait sinistre alors il s'exécuta rapidement bien qu'avec une certaine minutie. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de Kyoya. Quoique, connaissant le vert, s'il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de ce qu'il considérait comme son espace personnel, il serait prévenu.

Le temps passait. Le soleil s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant. Un poids vint peser sur les épaules de Ginga. Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher Kyoya. Il devait rejoindre ses amis sans attendre pour ne pas être en retard à leur réunion. Il reprendrait ses recherches plus tard.

Ginga courut en direction d'un parc qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de Bey-City. Malgré sa précipitation, il fut le dernier à arriver. Tout était déjà prêt : la nappe était étendue sur l'herbe et le panier à pique-nique déposé dessus. Benkei et Kenta, assis côte à côte, discutaient. Madoka était installée un peu à l'écart, la tête tournée vers le ciel, profitant des rayons du soleil. Elle ouvrait un œil de temps en temps pour s'assurer que personne ne piochait dans les réserves de nourriture sans autorisation. Tsubasa était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, profitant du calme de l'instant. Seule personne debout, Yû regardait tout autour de lui, guettant quelque chose. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand ils se posèrent sur lui. Il fit de grands gestes de la main.

\- Hé ! Gingy !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Le rouquin sourit. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir ses amis réunis. Même si l'absence de Kyoya l'oppressait.

\- Salut les amis.

Il s'installa à leurs côtés, entre Madoka et Kenta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je me promenais. Désolé d'être en retard.

Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kyoya. Sinon, ils en parleraient immanquablement et ils décideraient de partir à sa recherche. La meilleure chose à faire pour que son rival se mette réellement en colère.

\- OK !

Ils entamèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, discutant de banalités et échangeant des nouvelles sur leurs amis vivant au loin. Ils les voyaient si rarement... Chaque nouvelle information était bonne à prendre. Ainsi, Kenta leur apprit que le Dungeon connaissait une véritable célébrité et que les quatre propriétaires étaient débordés mais fiers. Apparemment, King y travaillait la moitié du temps, sinon, il se lançait dans de longs voyages. Il adorait pouvoir parcourir le monde – il avait passer tant d'années sans quitter son île ! Madoka leur parla des Wang Hu Xong et du Temple de Beilin qui formaient et entraînaient une toute nouvelle génération de bladers qui promettait d'être excellente. Ginga n'était pas surpris : ils avaient tous de grandes capacités. Benkei évoqua Nile et Damure, que Kyoya et lui voyaient de temps à autre.

\- En parlant de Yoyo, il ne va pas venir ?

Ginga se crispa. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le hamburger que Madoka lui avait gentiment préparé.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de lui parler de notre réunion, continua Yû. Il aurait dû venir. C'est qu'un grand méchant blader qui n'aime pas s'amuser.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec nous, murmura Madoka.

Seulement, elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Ginga croisa son regard. Elle aussi savait que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Kyoya. Et elle pensait que Ginga pourrait y remédier.

Il l'espérait aussi.

\- Au fait Yû, pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ? demanda Tsubasa.

\- Pourquoi il faudrait qu'on ait une raison ?

Les yeux dorés le fixaient sans sourciller. Il semblait certain qu'il y avait une raison cachée sous cette réunion.

\- Je pensais l'annoncer aussi au grand méchant blader mais tant pis. C'est pour fêter mon départ en voyage.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu voyages tout le temps, soupira l'argenté.

\- Oui mais cette fois ce sera seulement Tithi et moi.

\- Tithi va partir en voyage ? s'étonna Ginga.

L'enfant avait beau receler un grand courage, il était aussi d'une timidité maladive. Ginga peinait à l'imaginer voyager à travers le monde et faire d'innombrables rencontres.

\- Pour quelle raison refuserait-il ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas encore demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Yû éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien... Disons que ce sera une surprise !

L'enfant se tourna vers Kenta, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu as le droit de venir avec nous si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu lui proposes qu'à lui ? Ce n'est pas très poli ça.

\- Vous êtes tous trop vieux. Vous allez nous ralentir.

\- Quoi ?!

Ginga rit, habitué à ses plaisanteries malicieuses. Étrangement, Kenta ne partageait pas ce moment de joie. Il semblait même gêné. Il fixa la nappe puis releva la tête.

\- Désolé mais... je voudrais rester ici pour aider Madoka et Tsubasa dans leur travail...

Ginga se tourna vers son ami, surpris. Il le trouvait bien trop sérieux. Il devrait profiter du temps libre qu'il avait au lieu de s'imposer déjà des responsabilités. Le monde du Beyblade était en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était le bon moment pour organiser des tournois et s'amuser en toute simplicité. Enfin... ça ne durerait peut-être pas.

Il s'assombrit. Doji préparait quelque chose. Il mettrait encore une fois le monde du Beyblade à mal. Ginga espérait que son père découvrirait bientôt des éléments concrets sur la Nébuleuse Noire. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause plus de problèmes.

Les yeux émeraude de Yû s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ah... OK...

L'ambiance s'assombrit. Les babillages amicaux n'avaient laissé aucune trace. Ginga se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce calme soudain était anormal. Yû s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je pense que nous allons commencer par l'Amérique, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. C'est logique : c'est l'endroit où Tithi habite. Vous voulez que je fasse passer un message à Dynamis ou à Masamumu ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Non.

Un étrange silence s'instaura. Ginga gigota, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout le monde semblait décidé à se comporter bizarrement. Entre Kyoya qui oscillait entre apathie et colère, Kenta qui donnait l'impression d'abandonner le Beyblade, Madoka, Benkei et Tsubasa qui ne réagissaient pratiquement pas... Seul Yû ne semblait pas touché, quoiqu'un peu désarçonné par l'attitude de leurs amis. Ginga ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il devait aider son rival mais il ne savait pas où il était. Il devait combattre Doji mais même problème que précédemment. Il devait aider ses amis mais il ne comprenait pas leurs problèmes.

Tout devenait si compliqué ! Et dire qu'il pensait qu'il aurait un peu temps libre après leur victoire contre Rago.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi pendant mon voyage ? tenta Yû pour relancer la discussion. Je sais que mon absence va être terrible pour vous mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose à faire.

Sa plaisanterie n'attira que des sourires forcés.

\- Je vais commencer à travailler sur mon projet de restaurant, annonça Benkei.

\- L'AMBB m'a proposée un contrat important, déclara Madoka.

\- Je dois l'aider à travailler sur ce contrat.

\- Tu crois que ton restaurant sera ouvert quand je reviendrais ?

\- Non. Ça prendra du temps avant de prendre forme.

\- Dommage.

Yû se tourna vers Ginga.

\- Et toi Gingy ? Tu n'as pas répondu.

Le blader sourit.

\- Je vais repartir en voyage.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en préciser la raison.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui a une bonne idée !

\- Tu vas attendre que Kyoya t'ait défié, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Benkei.

\- Ce serait dommage d'énerver Yoyo ! Quoiqu'il est énervé tout le temps. Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?

\- Ce serait dommage, répéta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il espérait que Kyoya récupérerait Leone bientôt et qu'il le défierait.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer. Ginga souhaita un bon voyage à Yû avant de les regarder partir, las. Kyoya n'avait pas fait irruption pendant la fête. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne comptait pas venir. Ce genre de réunion, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il avait espéré qu'il viendrait réclamer Leone puis, l'ayant récupéré, le défierait pour le vaincre devant la face du monde. Mais Kyoya n'était pas venu. Et Leone restait désespérément seul dans l'atelier de Madoka. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester aussi longtemps séparé de sa toupie. Même après le combat contre Némésis, il s'était rendu tous les jours au B-Pit pour assister à l'avancée des réparations. Ça avait grandement énervé Madoka. Surtout que Ginga avait fait exactement la même chose...

Apparemment, avoir deux bladers aussi passionnés dans les pattes pendant les réparations était un problème.

Ginga raccompagna Madoka jusqu'au B-Pit. Ils avancèrent en silence, n'ayant rien à se dire, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la boutique, Ginga s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Il colla presque son nez dessus. Il resta à son poste d'observation de longues minutes mais il ne vit rien d'autres que des rues désertes. Un nouveau soupir échappa à ses lèvres. Kyoya ne viendrait pas ce soir...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Tous ses amis s'imposaient de nouvelles responsabilités et acceptaient la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux même s'ils avaient un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus jouer au Beyblade autant qu'avant. Lui aussi devait accepter sa nouvelle vie. Mais avant, il aiderait Kyoya.

Il s'empara de Leone et sortit. L'air nocturne était frais mais c'était supportable. Il avait déjà fouillé une bonne partie de la ville et des lieux qui pouvaient convenir à Kyoya. Il n'en existait pas un nombre infini. Il finirait bien par tomber sur lui.

Ginga commença par fouiller un chantier abandonné. N'y trouvant aucune trace de son rival, il retourna dans les rues désertes et les arpenta jusqu'à un autre chantier. C'était le genre d'endroits où Kyoya aimait se réfugier. Isolé. Désert. En hauteur. Lui donnant un point de vue élevé sur la ville et lui permettant de voir ce qui s'approchait de lui.

Le chantier dans lequel il entra était bien plus avancé que le précédent. Le squelette du bâtiment se dressait dans la lointaine lumière des réverbères. C'était impressionnant. Malgré tout, Ginga s'avança. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un moyen d'escalader le chantier facilement. Il trouva des poutres suffisamment basses pour s'y hisser. Il commença son ascension, passant de niveau en niveau jusqu'au sommet. C'était pas simple. C'était ardu même. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à descendre tout de suite. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, en équilibre sur une poutre en métal. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette. Même s'il n'en distinguait que les contours, il reconnut immédiatement Kyoya. Il avança jusqu'au bord de la poutre et fit un grand pas en avant pour rejoindre son rival – il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de sauter : les éléments du chantier étaient dans un équilibre si précaire qu'ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à chaque instant. Ginga s'assit à côté de Kyoya qui avait le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant Ginga savait qu'il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas bougé avec une grande discrétion. De toute manière, la discrétion ne fonctionnait pas avec Kyoya. Yû en avait fait la mauvaise – ou amusante – expérience une fois où il avait voulu s'approcher de lui pour le faire sursauter. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans sa direction que Kyoya s'était retourné et l'avait toisé sévèrement. Il avait trouvé ça _trop cool_ et l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lui apprenne le truc. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre, bien entendu.

Ginga leva la tête vers le ciel. Malgré la lumière des réverbères, il distinguait les empreintes des étoiles dans le ciel. Il décida d'attendre comme cela jusqu'à ce que Kyoya réagisse. Vu son caractère, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

\- Tu me veux quoi ?

Touché. Il le connaissait bien décidément.

Ginga sortit Leone de sa poche. Il attrapa la main de Kyoya qui se crispa et le lui remit. Kyoya referma lentement ses doigts autour de sa toupie. Son regard avait de nouveau changé. L'agressivité et la colère avaient laissé place à la lassitude. Ces changements rappelaient à Ginga ceux dont il avait été témoin la veille. Kyoya rangea Leone puis se remit à regarder droit devant lui, la mâchoire crispée, le regard dur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura le rouquin.

\- Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ?

\- Kyoya. On est amis. Tu peux me faire confiance...

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, grogna-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tanguer leur perchoir. Ginga s'agrippa à la planche pour être certain de garder son équilibre. Les paroles de Kyoya le blessaient, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les prononçait.

Tout s'immobilisa.

\- Si tu veux. Mais j'ai le droit de savoir, en tant que rival.

Kyoya tressaillit violemment. Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le faire réagir aussi fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kyoya se retourna brusquement. Ginga s'accrocha un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment il réussissait à avoir un aussi bon sens de l'équilibre.

Les poings du vert se serrèrent. Une rage pure inonda son regard alors qu'il le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Des éclats argentés se mirent à y danser. Il grimaça, dévoilant ses crocs. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un fauve sur le point de bondir sur sa proie.

Contre toute attente, il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Il recula et s'appuya à une tige en métal. Ginga assistait à ces changements d'humeur sans bouger. Ça lui rappelait douloureusement l'épisode du Wolf Canyon. En moins pire cependant.

Kyoya leva la tête, l'expression emplie d'amertume.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'en as aucune idée. Toi, tu es le _héros_.

Il cracha ce mot avec mépris.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours mener ta vie comme tu l'entends.

\- Explique-toi à la fin ! s'énerva Ginga.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de le voir tourner autour du pot. Assez de ces reproches dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Kyoya était censé être la franchise même. Alors pourquoi ne disait-il pas franchement ce qui clochait ?

\- Tu peux continuer à jouer au Beyblade toi...

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ginga pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il se leva brusquement. La planche se mit à tanguer. Il eut du mal à conserver son équilibre mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son rival. Les orbes bleues s'étaient ternies.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais arrêter ?

\- Je vais devoir travailler.

\- Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner comme ça !

Les yeux bleus furent éclairés par la colère. Parfait. Tout valait mieux que cet air maussade. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kyoya de se morfondre. Il était toujours dans l'action, dans le mouvement. Il n'était pas le jouet des événements et s'il n'en avait ne serait-ce que l'impression il se rebellait avec toute la rage dont il était capable.

\- Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Tu crois que ça me fait _plaisir_?

Kyoya fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ce que je veux, moi, c'est continuer de jouer au Beyblade. De me battre. De me mesurer à toi.

Il fit un autre pas.

\- Ce que _je_ veux, articula-t-il lentement, dévoilant ses crocs, c'est te vaincre. Pas passer ma vie enfermé dans un bureau.

Il s'adossa de nouveau, l'air las.

\- Pourtant, c'est certainement ce que je vais faire...

\- Tu n'auras pas du tout de temps libre ?

\- Si mais ce ne sera pas suffisant parce que toi tu pourras continuer autant que tu veux. Pendant que je serai enfermé, tu seras dehors avec ta toupie. Leone va se retrouver avec une laisse alors que Pegasus pourra continuer de voler librement. C'est...

Un mot tenta de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il les pinça, l'empêchant de sortir.

\- Comment puis-je rester ton rival dans ces conditions ?

Et Ginga comprit tout l'enjeu du problème.

\- Ça ne change rien. Tu seras toujours mon plus grand rival.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je suis sérieux. Personne ne me pousse à me surpasser comme tu le fais.

Les yeux bleus se teintèrent de doute.

\- Tu es le seul Kyoya. Et je sais que ça ne changera jamais. Tu me l'as souvent prouvé.

Kyoya hésitait à le croire. Ginga le voyait bien. Il pensait que Ginga dirait n'importe quoi pour réconforter ses amis, que ce soit la vérité ou un mensonge. Mais c'était faux. Il ne mentait pas. Jamais.

\- Tu me connais.

Kyoya opina lentement. Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. Il l'avait convaincu. Il lui sourit, certain que ça ne déclencherait pas de nouveau sa colère.

\- Et puis, on est deux comme ça !

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Ginga se rassit.

\- Je dois partir combattre la Nébuleuse Noire et Doji.

\- Ils n'étaient pas vaincus ? grogna Kyoya.

\- Apparemment non. Mon père a trouvé des indices prouvant leur existence. Doji est tenace.

\- Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à discuter alors ?! Vas-y !

Ginga fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce que disait Kyoya.

\- Je ne perds pas mon temps.

\- Tu appelles ça comment alors ?

 _Aider un ami qui m'est cher._ Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Kyoya.

\- Mon père me préviendra quand il aura une véritable piste. Je partirai à ce moment-là.

Kyoya opina lentement puis s'assit à son tour. Les deux rivaux se faisaient face, sans montrer aucune animosité. Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent un peu plus. Il n'espérait pas que cela se passerait aussi bien. Il pensait avoir à batailler plus longtemps. La suite promettait d'être agréable.

\- Tu vas travailler dans une entreprise alors ?

Kyoya opina. Ginga devint songeur. Il avait du mal à imaginer son rival dans un tel environnement. Il comprenait pourquoi ça l'avait autant perturbé. En fait, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce que Kyoya ferait _après_.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La TC.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Un coin des lèvres de Kyoya s'étira légèrement, comme si l'idée le rendait heureux.

\- Et pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Elle appartient à ma famille.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ginga.

\- Ça veut dire que Kakeru y travaillera avec toi ?

\- L'année prochaine, ou celle d'après.

Ils se plongèrent dans un silence agréable. Ginga se sentait bien. Il n'avait aucune envie de le briser.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa son regard se perdre au milieu des étoiles. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus détendu. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait passer la soirée d'hier. Ce n'était pas trop tard. Finalement, il regardait le ciel étoilé avec Kyoya.

\- Où est Leone ? demanda son rival.

Ginga le chercha puis le trouva. Il le lui montra.

\- Là.

Kyoya leva la tête et regarda sa constellation. Cette fois, il ne laissait paraître rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction de voir Leone parmi les autres étoiles. Ce spectacle acheva de détendre Ginga.

Ils patientèrent de longues minutes, peut-être plus longtemps. Ginga ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Un mouvement lui fit baisser la tête. Kyoya s'était levé. Il dardait sur lui ses yeux brûlant de défi. Ginga se redressa instinctivement.

\- Tu connais le terrain de la rive ?

\- Non.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Kyoya. L'idée qu'il ne connaissait pas ce lieu semblait lui plaire. Lui et les avantages de terrain... Le pire, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour être un excellent adversaire.

\- C'est au nord. Retrouve-moi là-bas à midi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre.

\- Jamais.

Kyoya se détourna et quitta leur perchoir d'un bond. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du chantier. Ginga sourit. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. En tant que rival qui lui jetait des défis. Et qui s'amusait à prendre des avantages de terrain.

Ginga rejeta la tête en arrière. Il regarderait encore un peu les étoiles ce soir. Pas longtemps parce qu'il devrait être en pleine forme demain. Il tenait à avoir un magnifique duel contre Kyoya. Comme d'habitude.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur Pegasus. Le reste pouvait encore attendre. Une journée de plus, ce n'était rien et pourtant beaucoup.

 **FIN**


End file.
